If You Just Believix
by BluePheonix106
Summary: What happens when Valtor falls for Bloom, let's just call it interesting, as i am not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

If you just believix

By: BluePheonix106

Disclaimer: before we begin, after reading a couple of winx club fan fics, we decided to do our own, yes the spelling of Valtor, is correct, we looked up the wiki, the dub has it spelled Baltor, which we, being 'picky' when reading up on the real names of people, dislike, so here it is spelled as it is in the wiki, yes it is yet another Bloom x Valtor pairing, not everyone likes that pairing, or many different kinds, no matter what the fan fic is about, but eh, we decided to take a stab at it, enjoy or don't, its up to you

Chapter 1

Valtor looked up the sky, it seemed like the perfect night, holding an unconscious Bloom in his arms, he had sealed off her friends, he should feel right as rain and full of confidence, even knowing that they would eventually find a way through, he'd won this round, yet somehow, staring down at Bloom in her Enchantix form, seemed heavenly, and she smelled sweet, stirring an odd feeling inside him, he knew she wouldn't like him easily, but a small voice in his head told him to try, something, anything, so he leaned down and kissed her, for the briefest moment, then stopped, and laid her on a couch, he sat on something less comfortable, a hard piece of stone, a boulder, and watched her sleep, wondering what was going on inside of him, these feelings, the sensations, it was out of character for him, but it felt as if a dam had burst open, and he couldn't seal it in time, like he had Bloom's friends, he materialized a cup of hot tea in mid air, and sipped on it, contemplating things, waiting for Bloom to regain consciousness, she twitched occasionally, but each time, it was too small a twitch to make a difference, so eventually he managed to calm himself, since each time she did, he wanted to go over to her, and see if she was waking up, 'what am I doing' he wondered to himself, 'I just know that she'll move to attack me, maybe if I could, show her something, a dream perhaps, then maybe she'd calm enough to listen to me, but why now, why this, wasn't I just aiming to kill her friends? This is a turn around, even for me, but for what its worth, I feel as if I should do something, make amends? Surely' he concluded, nodding. He walked over to Bloom and put his hands over her head, and closed his eyes, a blue light coming from them, and concentrated, he wanted Bloom to understand him, to recognize he knew he was defeated, and more importantly, his feelings for her, which he was wrestling to understand, in moments, he was transported into her mind, and he got a glimpse of her in a clearing, the sky was grey and they were in a forest, the moment she saw him, she reared to fight, "Stop!" he yelled, throwing his hands up, " I do not wish to fight, I know its over and before I know it, I'll be defeated, you've won! But there is something more important I need to say, will you listen? I promise, that if I show even the slightest hint of hostility, you can kill me" he finished in one breath. She paused, and raised a brow, " how do I know you aren't bluffing, you sealed my friends from me, why should I trust you" she spat back at him, "You'll just have to try, like I said, I promised you, that you could kill me, if I attempted anything" he replied cooly.

For about 10 minutes, it seemed as if they were having a staring contest, Bloom apparently felt like she was winning, because after what seemed like forever, she nodded, "Fine, let's hear it, but no funny business or I swear, you'll be burned to ashes" Bloom said with a frown, Valtor stepped forward a couple more feet, and nodded, "To begin, like I told you, I know I am defeated, sealing off your friends only delayed them a day, it won't be long before they find a way to break through" he thought some more, and decided that the best way to continue was to be truthful, " **ahem**, to continue, and I'm not sure how to say this, but, I am developing feelings for you, and I don't know how to address them, I am sorry, but, I kissed you, and it only deepened these feelings" he continued, drawing out the 'feelings' part, noting that when he said he'd kissed her, she blanched a little, with a hint of deep red on her cheeks, making her appear, if it were possible, even more attractive, " in conclusion, I...really like you, and no its not a joke, if it was, I would not be making a confession, I would be undoubtedly be attacking, which I promised I wouldn't, so here we are, I made the first step" he choked back a little at the last bit, and watched her with his heart racing, she burst out laughing for a minute, and looked at him, "if it wasn't for the 'confession' I'd burn you alive for the kiss" she said in between laughter, she cautiously walked up to him, and placed her hands on her hips, "don't expect my friends to outright agree with this, but for some reason, I kind of believe you, maybe...a little, if it's true, then meet me tomorrow night, in the same woods that's here, around, let's say, 11o'clock, yeah I know that's late, but if you're sincere, you'll be there, I'll do my best to talk things over with the girls, but you better not make me regret it, then again" she frowned in thought, "there's Sky, but I think I can deal with that, after all, if you are sincere, things will work out just fine" she pecked him on the cheek, " now i'd figure out how to get me back to my friends, and prepare, because tomorrow night, will determine whether or not me and my friends are gonna have to erase you from existence" she smiled coyly. He nodded and formed a portal out of light, " its safe, I promise you" he said simply, when he noticed her skeptical expression, " besides, I don't want to miss tomorrow night, make that another promise" he finished, smiling as best he could, she walked through the portal, making it close as she did, and there he stood, feeling somewhat accomplished, to await tomorrow night, his heart still dancing around a little, and he felt what was surely a blush from her pecking him on the cheek, what amazed him more, was she had actually heard him out, no fighting, no spells, though concealing his approach to Alfea, would take some doing, a feat he was sure he could accomplish.

Bloom arrived outside Alfea, and looked around, no sign of her friends yet, phew, she de-transformed and walked through the gates, then went to the dorm room to wait for them, but then she remembered that maybe Faragonda could get a hold of them, so she marched to her office, and gently knocked, "come in" came a soft spoken reply, and Bloom entered, "Hey miss F, uh I mean, Miss Faragonda, I thought I'd let you know that all was well, and maybe find a way of letting my friends know, I kind of was cut off from them, then I managed to teleport here, but...there's something else, if I can confide in you" Bloom hesitated a little, for inside, she wondered what had made her suddenly stop and listen to Valtor, better yet, what had made her kiss his cheek, but she had no time to ponder, Faragonda straightened up and spoke, interrupting her thoughts, " I most certainly can, mind you, it will take a few moments, but what was it you wanted to tell me" she inquired, leaning forward a little on her hands, Bloom cleared her throat, " Well you see, Valtor gave up, the fighting is over, plus, he said he likes me, and yeah I know, it seems suspicious, but I confirmed it, he was telling the truth, he stopped fighting me, and just...talked, no spells or anything" she felt rushed and was out of breath, she dared to peek at Faragonda through her fingers, and saw that she was frowning in thought, "Hmm, are you certain about this, and that it was not a trick" she replied smoothing her hair down, not that it needed anything done, Bloom nodded, "I'm sure of it" she said, with what hopefully sounded like confidence, Faragonda looked her over, then nodded solemnly, "very well Bloom, I trust you, however, if Valtor has done as you say, and given up, sigh, there are many people I will need to discuss this with, and reassure them of your claim, but we will still be at the ready, you understand, we cannot leave anything to chance, you are dismissed" Faragonda finished, her back to Bloom. Bloom was just reaching the door when she heard Faragonda again, " and by the way, your companions will know you are safe, good day Bloom" she said quickly, Bloom nodded, "thanks Miss F" and walked out, and made for her dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloom waited for Stella and the rest of them to return, Kiko was snoozing in a basket by her bed, she was reading a magazine, when the door burst open, "OH MY GOSH! Do you have any idea how worried we all were!?" came the unmistakable voice of Stella, Bloom looked up, with a sheepish smile, "aw hey, I'm sorry okay, I did warn Miss F about it, and had her contact you, besides, I have news that you guys HAVE to hear, and please, just listen, because it will be hard to believe" and they all sat down powow style, while Bloom launched into her explanation, on how Valtor had given up, and his startling confession of love, which she added, with amusement, he had actually meant it, and for a moment, all was silent, till Stella spoke up, "Wow, you're right, that WAS hard to believe, are you sure he meant it? No more fighting with him? And what about Sky, how are gonna let him down gently, you two seemed so right for each other too" she finished brushing her hair out the way with a hand, Aisha nodded in agreement, Musa did too, "what I wanna know is, how...why did he all of a sudden just 'zap' and change his mind about hating us, and agreeing to meet him, without us" she nodded with a 'hmm hmm' expression on her face, "you guys, it will all be okay, you'll see, trust me, nothing will go wrong, you have my word on it, or I swear to you, that you can bop me for being wrong and we all will gang up and burn his butt, agreed?" Bloom asked with a hopeful smile, Flora was the first to nod, and place her hands on Bloom's shoulders, "alright dear, we agree, but remember, if anything goes wrong, signal us with something, and we'll come running, right guys?" Flora finished looking around at all of them, slowly, one at a time, they all nodded, including Stella, who was still frowning a little, but at least she agreed, Bloom noted, and they all got ready for dinner, walking there as a group, as per normal.

Bloom lay in bed later that night, thinking over what had happened, he had kissed her, and she had kissed his cheek in return, wasn't she supposed to burn this guy, turn him to ashes? Even if they both came from Domino, his was a dark Dragon Flame, and therefore not the true Dragon Flame, yet she had told him to meet her tomorrow night, she felt a presence tugging and closed her eyes, there stood Daphne, she smiled tiredly, "hello sis, what's up" she greeted her, Daphne tilted her head, "Is it true, what I heard, has Valtor finally relinquished his hold over the realms, he is defeated?" she asked with an air of concern, Bloom nodded, "yeah, it is, and he..also likes me, he said that's why he gave up, who knew, mister all dark and evil, turning mushy over little 'ol me" Bloom mused, Daphne however seemed to stare with unwavering concern, "oh? I find that hard to believe, are you certain?" Daphne asked, echoing Faragonda, which was starting to wear on Bloom a little, which she reflected on when responding, "Yes, I am, instead of attacking he spoke to me, no spells or anything, and yes, I checked to make sure he didn't sneak anything in, in fact I double checked, triple checked for good measure, and I'm free and clear" Bloom said with resolve, which seemed to please Daphne, in a sense that suggested that she was placated enough to trust her words, "Very well, please be safe dear sister" she replied starting to blur around the edges, signaling an end to their discussion, Bloom smiled, and nodded, "Yeppers, you have nothing to worry about, I swear, sweet dreams" she smiled dozing off, Daphne left with a smile, the rest of the night was filled with vivid dreams of Valtor, and the what if's of their meeting, most of which had them kissing or holding hands around campus, freely too, she awoke early, her chest feeling warm inside.

Note: yes, a short chapter, but hey, her dreams couldn't be wrong, right ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day went by seemingly fine, and rather quickly too, it was already lunch time and Bloom was counting the hours till she and Valtor would meet, she didn't even realize that she was fiddling with her food and not eating it, till Musa nudged her back to reality, "hello, calling Bloom, is anyone in there?" she smiled, Bloom nodded, "uh yeah, sorry, I guess I can't stop thinking of ...him" she cautiously finished looking around, " I know I said it'd be alright, but I feel nervous, in a good way though" she added hastily noticing their expressions, Aisha looked over at her, "well, you know you can always have us tail you, if you aren't confident enough to meet him alone" she said with an expression that made her look wisened, but Bloom had a feeling she should refuse, she took a sip of her fruit juice and shook her head, " no, it's okay, I'm fine, guess its like first date jitters, anyone knows that that can get you feeling nervous, and mostly over nothing, am I right?" she beamed at her friends, hoping they'd take her word for it, Tecna leaned over to her, "if you say so, but, remember what we talked about, if you need us, signal us, and we'll come running" then went back to her lunch, Bloom nodded, "yeah, I will, now can we all relax, I could really use some time to relax before tonight" she finished, and everyone nodded, and finished lunch, then headed out for the rest of the days classes.

Evening fast approached, and before Bloom knew it, it was 9:30, she had an hour and 40 before she had to set out to meet up with Valtor, she wondered what he was doing, and as if he could tell, she heard his voice ring in her head 'feeling nervous are we, relax, I did promise to be on my best behavior, and let's not forget the other promise, that should I fail to behave, that you could vaporize me' his voice sounded like he was attempting to be sultry, which made her heart flutter, 'how are you doing this, is this like a mental telephone call?' she asked, confused, he took a minute, then replied, 'it is our connection, due to the Dragon Flame, I am merely perfecting it, isn't this nice, I'm not interrupting anything am I" he mused, " a little late for asking that, don't you think...but no, you aren't, everyone is getting ready for bed soon" she replied, yawning a little, 'how about we meet early, I have something that I think you might like, and it's just for you, no, it's nothing to fret about, I am not trying to trick you, it's a gift, a trinket, un-spelled and totally free, just so you know' he said in one breath, as he did with his confession, making Bloom wonder how HE was feeling, nervous too? He seemed to pick up on that, and with what felt like a smile, 'yes, if you must know, I am nervous, but I think our meeting, will clear that up, I really do' he finished, making even Bloom smile, Kiko jumped into her lap, nearly cutting their connection, ' fine, 10 then, but it better be worth it, I 'll let the girls know I will be going early, see you then' she couldn't stop smiling, and dreamily, as if the power of love was all the magic needed, making her blush, thinking of it that way, she petted Kiko absentmindedly, and let the Winx girls know she'd be heading out early, to which they seemed to reply with a slight air of apprehension, they all felt, and Bloom could tell, like they had to be ready for anything, Stella especially oozed that feeling, making Bloom smile in appreciation, ah best friends, she patted Stella on the shoulder, and smiled, "hey, I'll be fine, I promise, and I wont forget what you said either, I will signal if ANYTHING, goes wrong, which it shouldn't" she added, trying to smile more, it seemed to placate Stella a little, because her tension seemed to lift a bit, and she nodded, and gave Bloom a hug, "just promise to come back in one piece or signal and well, you know, I think we repeated the heck out of the 'come running' part, so you get it" she finished, waving her off with a smile.

After what seemed like forever, 10 finally rolled around, and Bloom snuck out, transforming into her Believix and flying off to the forest, she landed in a clearing, similar to the one from her 'dream' with Valtor, though she knew he had merely entered her mind, upon which she triple checked to make sure he had not snuck anything into or onto her, with success, oddly enough, she leaned back on a tree, and waited, then she noticed a faint glow about 10 feet away, and Valtor materialized in front of her, the minute he noticed her, he smiled. "So good of you to come, as promised, here I am, with your gift I might add" he smiled silkily, holding out a small box, she cautiously took it, and opened it, inside, was a necklace, with a jade stone in the shape of a heart, with, cheesy as it was, Valtor's name and her own on it, he watched her with a soft smile, "put it on" he said simply, the stone itself was not too large, it was close to medium size, but not quite, she put it on and found that she liked it, at least it was a nice gesture, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her detection spells, only to come up empty, she sighed in relief, he had been true to his word, yet again, he walked up to her, and hugged her, which made her feel shocked, Valtor, giving a hug? She blinked some, then slowly hugged back, "and here is one more gift to give, one of many, I hope" he tilted her chin up, and brought her lips to his, this time, she could only feel her brain go fuzzy, as if it refused to cooperate with her wishes to think, her hands found his chest, and kissed back, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to go blank, this, she noted, was no trick, it was real, like the necklace, and...his feelings. She didn't want to break the kiss, but he did, and looked into her eyes, with a warm smile, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling something more tug at her, but he staved it off, with many kisses, but not for long, as his kisses trailed down her neck, he made to slip her pajama top off of her, but stopped, smiling "oh such sweet sorrow, isn't it getting late, time got away from us, its nearly midnight my dear" he said, shaking Bloom out of her dreamy stupor, she blinked a lot, "oh, oh wow, but..I...please, why did you stop" she pleaded, kissing him, her reason seemed to have fled out the window, Valtor smiled, kissing back, "maybe next time, on another date, I promise" he said soothingly, stroking his fingers through her hair. Bloom nodded, "you better, because you sure left me wanting more, and I will expect no less...on our next date" she finished with a dreamy smile, he nodded, "now get back to bed, it's late, I love you" he spoke quickly, but blushed, she smiled at him more, " I love you too, goodnight Valtor" she gave him one last kiss, and flew off, at this point, she felt like she could fly into space, and keep going, but settled for reaching her dorm, when she got back, after de-transforming, she quietly snuck back in, and collapsed into bed, and fell asleep, dreaming of her Valtor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bloom awoke feeling oddly sore, she must have gotten back later than she thought, sitting up, she rubbed her eyes of sleepy, and looked around the room, Flora was still snoozing, and the sun had barely begun to show, it was early, she found her thoughts turn to last night, but with an air of confusion, yes, she liked him a lot, but found that her sudden admittance of love, was a tad bit confusing, how had she believed him so much, she fiddled with the necklace he had given her around her neck, then lifted it up and stared at the names on it, hers and his, etched into the stone, "sigh, Kiko, what am I gonna do, hes gone from my most hated enemy, to the one man I love, and I can't forget Sky, how he had taken the news, she didn't know, she had sent a short letter to Red Fountain explaining things, to a degree, mostly saying that she had bumped into an old flame, no pun needed, and that they had gotten back together, and finally adding in the apology and that she hoped he would find someone new, maybe get back with Diaspro, and she hadn't heard back, she had used a spell to get it there, and she noted on how that may be the reason she was sore.

Bloom sat up and went to get dressed, sporting regular tennis shoes, and her favorite jeans and top, albiet Stella would probably go 'ew' over it, but she didn't mind, Flora eventually woke up too, and went to shower, carrying her skirt and light yellow top in with her, then the two of them met up with Musa, Stella and Tecna, and headed down for breakfast. Things went by pretty well, Bloom felt she was improving a little bit on potions, meaning she hadn't made as many goofs as she had when she first arrived, making her smile, then lunch approached and by then, everyone was definitely hungry, and they all made their way to the lunchroom.

Meanwhile: at Cloud Tower

Darcy glared down at her tray of food, eating every so often, deep in thought, " I hate those miserable fairies" she glowered, chewing on her food, Stormy nodded, "we should be busting their butts right now, but nooo, we cant, Miss Griffin would tan our hides, why do we always seem to mess up, what do they have aside from that Dragon Fire, that is so much better than what we have, we even got that Sirenix thing, and still they managed to kick our butts" she whined some in response, Icy merely sniffed indignantly and sipped her soda through pursed lips, frowning at the conversation, eyes looking around as coldly as her powers, she shook her head, "if we were to attack now, we'd have nothing to gain, yet, besides, we lack a strategy, and Valtor, who for some reason abandoned us, seriously, I thought we were getting along, and Darcy was getting closer, we never have luck with guys, sigh, then again, they're all nothing but air headed losers from Red Fountain, still, if there was a chance that ONE of those boys was intelligent enough to handle my genius, I'd take him" Icy finished, scooping a forkful of potatoes into her mouth, they all sighed for a minute, Darcy tapped her spoon on her tray, "there has to be a way, we just have to figure out what happened with Valtor and if there is a reason, try to help turn things around, so we can get our wonderful benefactor back, and I swear, if it was because of one of those damned fairies, I'll smear her remains on the nearest rock and..." she trailed off, glaring intently at her food, Stormy nodded, " and we'll of course help, there is no way we'll let one measly fairy take us down" she said firmly, Icy nodded, " I will freeze the remains, that everyone can see how three powerful witches, bested a weak fairy, our school is number one, that damned fairy school is so lame, wish we could burn it down" she said in one breath, and downed her soda. All three of them spent the rest of lunch in silence, and plotted, and ironicly, Sky was too, he had to find out what happened, an old flame? He doubted it, but he couldn't chance anything.

Bloom sat in front of the vanity, brushing her hair, smiling and humming, tonight, she and Valtor had agreed to meet again, this time, for dinner, and a surprise, that she couldn't wait for, she DID make him promise there to be more than kissing for their next date, and she would make sure he stuck to that promise, Stella walked over to her and began helping her with her makeup and hair, putting it up in a messy ponytail and curling it at the ends, her makeup, consisted of complimenting her skin tone and adding blush to her cheeks, eyeliner and all, and she and her friends walked to the bus station, Bloom got on alone, and waved to them, smiling and feeling amazing, her flowing light blue skirt and blouse, and pink heeled pumps, making her feel like a true princess, which she knew she was, but still, it made the feeling all the more present, when she got to Magix, she stepped out and went to the restraunt that he had told her to write down, and there he was, in a dark purple suit and matching pants, a doublet instead of a tie, he waved her over, and pulled out her chair for her, smiling " I was beginning to wonder how long you'd be, I take it that had to make sure you looked as girly as possible" he said smirking, she smirked back, " oh ha ha" she replied shortly.

He ordered a glass of wine, while she had a glass of sprite, then spent a few minutes looking at the menu, she liked the burger and fries combo, and he cheerfully agreed, and he settled on a steak and potatoes meal, he waved a waitress over and ordered, then placed a hand over Bloom's, making her blush, she gently squeezed his hand, they launched into light conversation, ranging from her time at school, to how he'd been, and by the time their food arrived, Bloom was ready to go, but she knew dinner had to come first, and so ate as fast as she could, without looking like she was in a hurry, more like hungry, which made him chuckle, as he seemed to do the opposite and was eating slowly, " I am aware you want to get to the surprise, be glad its the weekend, as I did not want any suspicion about you being out too late, possibly till dawn" he said with a knowing smile, "however, do take your time, there is joy in anticipation, be patient" he added, leaning over and kissing her cheek, she nodded, blushing, but he could tell she still wasn't patient, she wanted it now, and would do anything to get him to speed things up, a thing he was prepared to deal with, he smiled warmly at her, and diverted her attention to the fountain just outside, it had turned on and there was multi colored lights going off at it, making it look romantic, she swooned slightly and watched, his diversion working, he put another small box in her hand, she jumped slightly and looked down, and opened it, this time it was a bracelet, bejewled and charms dangling off it, she put it on and smiled, "hey, thanks" she said, kissing his cheek, and they finished their dinner in enjoyable silence.

Then came Valtor's surprise, he had her keep her eyes closed, but all the while, she could tell they were heading into a hotel, the smells tipped her off, what kind of surprise was this. They got into an elevator and she waited some more, counting the floors as they went, so far she was up to 8, when the elevator finally stopped at 9 and they got out, he led her down a hallway and came to what must be a room, ' oh my gosh, hes taking me to a love hotel' she thought with slight shock, this early in the relationship? ' he must be confident..of something' she thought some more, musing over what that something was, he took his hands off her eyes, "okay, now you can open them" he said with a smile in his voice, she did, and immediately gasped in awe, the hotel room looked lavish enough to be like a room in a palace, with a champange bottle in the center of the room chilling on a table with ice, two matching bathrobes where on the chairs by the table and there was a balcony the size of a large swimming pool to her right, a stunning view of the city and surrounding countryside below them. Bloom turned to him, and it took a moment before she could find the words to say, " wow, you really went all out for this, its amazing" she said breathlessly, he led her to sit on the bed, which felt incredibly soft, and she seemed to sink into it, he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply, she closed her eyes and kissed back, her heart dancing in her chest, he began to trail his hands down her waist and undid her skirt, slipping it off, making her heart dance more, next he encouraged her to take her top off, exposing her bra and panties, she shivered, as the ac _clearly_ worked, he took off his own clothing, to where he was only in his boxer briefs, and laid her down, she stared at him, a mixed feeling of excitement and fear welling up inside her, "Valtor, I..." she managed to say before he kissed her again, this time with tongue, making her arch her back, she couldn't hold it back, she moaned and wrapped her arms around him.

Valtor did do one thing that she recognized from sex ed, he brought condoms, meaning, they were going to do 'it', but she was glad he was responsible, still, when she looked down at his...thing, it looked bigger than she thought she could handle, he had already removed her clothes, leaving her naked, her hair taken down and flowing freely on the bed, he wasted no time slipping it in, earning a gasp from her, for being so big, it actually fit, and it felt hot, yet she could feel the condom was there, but not for long, her mind was strangely going blank, and pleasure began to hit her in waves, as he moved it, in and out, she found her legs had wrapped around his waist, the rest of the night passed by her in a haze of pleasure and screams of ecstacy, condom after condom being used, and by the time she noticed the clock, it was 1 am, they lay side by side, panting and sweating, holding hands, she had done it, and with Valtor, it felt oddly liberating and freeing, and she couldn't stop feeling joy, she turned her head to look at him, and he did likewise, smiling, cheeks red, he kissed her softly, " I can't believe it, we've done it, but its the happiest night of my life" he whispered, she nodded, "mine too" she replied, smliling tiredly, and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sky paced about his dorm room, thinking deeply, what could he do, he couldn't just let the woman who was going to be his fiance, just up and leave him, and for an old flame? He still had a hard time believing that she had one, maybe a crush at best, but she never mentioned a former lover to him, and she used to tell him everything, this was the first time she'd ever hidden something, and he knew she was, the problem wasn't what she was hiding, it was who, who was it that she was seeing now, and how could he wrench Bloom away from him, Timmy sat by his computer, chatting with Techna, occasionally looking over at Sky, probably hoping he wouldn't make a sudden outburst again.

Sky stopped pacing to sip on his soda, and to think some more, he had to arrange this perfectly, he had to get her back, Timmy turned around and this time, spoke for the first time since Sky stomped in earlier in the morning.

"While I agree there must be something suspicious going on, who's to say what, even I have a hard time pinpointing it, I don't think its some old flame either, but when I asked Tecna, she waved me off, saying I should trust Bloom and that she would never steer us wrong" Timmy said, adjusting his glasses

"And you believe her? I'm betting its just some passing phase and that shes getting cold feet, albeit a little early for that, since the wedding wasn't for a while yet, I have to do something, confront her, I don't know what I'm standing around here for, I'm going to find her" Sky abruptly said, turning and walking out the door, Timmy watched him, and shook his head, while he agreed with his friend, he didn't dare say so to Tecna, so with that, he turned back to the computer and continued chatting, till it was time for both sides to head for lunch.

Meanwhile

Darcy and her two sisters were out strolling, Icy holding her crystal ball in concentration, wanting to locate Valtor as soon as they could, they had made an excuse for furthering their education, while promising minimal trouble, Stormy looked around, her magic tuning for hints of Valtor's power, they had been walking for an hour and had passed Red Fountain, when they bumped into something.

"Ow! What the heck!" Darcy exclaimed sitting up, rubbing her head

"oh I am so sorry! I didn-" the voice stopped and Darcy looked up to see why

Above Darcy stood that sickening blonde boy from Red Fountain, his cheeks red from apparently running, his forehead sweaty, Darcy frowned deeply "watch where you're going you idiot!" she spat

"well I said I was sorry, but I cant stop to chat, I'm in a hurry, some idiot took Bloom and I'm getting her back, she said something about old flame, but I'm sure you don't care" he said in huff, for some reason, a light turned on in her head at the words 'old flame' why, she was sure she'd find out, she stood and dusted herself off, suddenly smiling, " you don't say, old flame eh, I think we might be able to temporarily help each other out...I said temporarily" she added noticing her sisters expressions, then Sky's, he frowned at her,

"how do I know you wont trick me, I know better than to just take an offer from you" he said with a 'oh really' look on his face, Darcy knew to lay it on thick, if her hunch was right.

"well, for one, I think I know who it is, and that who it is, is someone we're looking for too, and that if we got him back, you're 'darling' Bloom, would be yours again, do you follow?" she asked with a honeyed smile, he seemed to think a moment, then walked up to her, and pointed in her face, "trick me, and you wont be moving for a week, after I break every bone in your bodies" he said with a stiff nod, Darcy nodded too, "of course, you have my word, now go on ahead, we'll mask our magic fields and lie in wait, girls, go invisible" Darcy commanded shortly, and all three girls disappeared, Sky looked at where they once stood, and waited a minute.

"Just go, we'll be right behind you" he heard Darcy say, and began walking to Alfea, once there, he made his way to where Bloom's dorm was, and knocked, there was a moment before he heard her voice, "Who is it?" and he froze, when he felt a nudge, "what are you waiting for" Stormy hissed in his ear, "we'll take care of your voice if you are sure she wont open the door" she finished cooly, he nodded, "it's me..uh Riven" he said shortly, and his voice sounded just like him, which took him aback, the door slowly opened, and there stood Bloom, her hair was halfway to some fancy updo, and was wearing a long light blue dress, and matching heels, the minute she saw him, she glared at him.

" you liar! Why did I even bother opening the door, go back to Red Fountain Sky, I don't like you anymore, or did you not bother reading the letter" she made to shut the door, but he put his foot in between the door and kept it open at a crack.

"Will you just listen to me! What happened, I still love you, don't think for a minute that we're over, to me, we're still a couple and you are cheating! I just cant believe that someone as smart and pretty as you, would get sucked in by a random guy, what about us, we do matter, and soon, you'll remember that too, you and me are NOT over, and I wont let it be over!" he finished, his cheeks redder than before, eyes staring hard into hers, she sighed and gave a exasperated look.

"You are seriously the stupidest man ever, we ARE over and I never want to date you again, so if you're going to persue me, then be ready to outdo a true manly man, and hes a powerful sorcerer, whereas you're just a prince with a sword, also, he gets me wonderful presents, and to top it off, he gave me my first time, can YOU do that, can you outdo that? If so, I would love to see it, but now is not the time, I am busy, getting ready for a lunch date, and you are interrupting preparation time, now leave" she finished in a huff, managing to close the door, forcing Sky to move his foot away in a hurry. He stared at the door, and then a thought hit, like the witches were following him, he would follow Bloom, what still shocked him, was Bloom stating...they had already had sex? The Bloom he loved, had already been deflowered, no pun intended, by someone else? That was it, he wouldn't have it, this loser was going down, and if he had to have the witches help, so be it! His honor, his love, his life, was on the line, and he would see it through to the end.

Bloom made her way to a pizzeria and waved when she spotted Valtor, in his usual attire, he smiled and waved back, gesturing her to take her seat, she sat with a blush and took his hand, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss, which he returned.

" I missed you darling" Valtor said with a warm smile

"me too" she replied, squeezing his hand gently, she took a moment before going on, and he sat up straighter, waiting to hear from her about her day

" ...Sky came to visit me today" she said lowering her head something

" oh? And what did he have to say" he replied calmly

" he said we aren't over, and that he still loves me, I think he's going to do something, but I don't know what, but I told him, he'd better be able to top what you can do, he sure seemed shocked to hear that I am not a virgin anymore, I am SO miles ahead of him" she finished with a sly smirk, he smirked back.

"why yes, you certainly are, I'm glad you handled that so well" he squeezed her hand, kissing her forehead, she blushed and they ordered their meal, she took a normal pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, and he got a supreme, but they both swapped over both their pizza's. Bloom was confident, that Valtor was the one for her, and that Sky was wasting his time, he couldn't possibly win against Valtor, what with how powerful he was, and how pitiful Sky was, albeit, he was strong as a warrior, but she knew, that Valtor would not stick to simple melee attacks, so she was double sure that Sky would lose, as for the bedroom, she knew Sky was a virgin, and even with general knowledge, all the moves Valtor had used with her, Sky would be hard pressed to do better for sure, she smirked when she figured he couldn't.

Valtor saw her mind at work, and smiled, her confidence in him, was peaking, and her faith in Sky, was nowhere to be found, it was as if she had forgotten him, and he was grateful, he loved her, and the competition, was sure to provide amusement at the most. Both took a drink of their soda and he watched at Bloom dabbed up pizza sauce off the corners of her mouth, and redid some of her makeup, smiling. He was half tempted to show her another wonderful time at a hotel again, but knew that she had limited time for lunch, and felt he had to remind her, just as he was about to, he grabbed Bloom and pinned her to the floor, as a blast of ice broke the glass of the front of the building, causing people to run out the back entrance screaming in a panic. As he looked up, Bloom pushing him off, he saw them, the witches he had let go, he stood up and dusted stray glass off his body.

"Well well, look who we have here, what's new today ladies, surely you didn't interrupt a date for no reason" Valtor said with a sly smile. Darcy spoke up first.

" I think you owe us, you know where you belong, and its not with little miss open legs over there" Darcy snickered, her sisters echoing her stifled laughter, "but we aren't done, you see, there's someone else here, and I think he's here to take back what you stole, although, I personally don't see what he sees in such a harlot, who is so willing to screw another guy...oh how I liked you so much Valtor, how low can you possibly go" she finished with a flat expression. Valtor frowned at her, Darcy liking him? It wasn't like he hadn't known, but he'd always brushed it off, in pursuit of his quest for more power, and now this, a love triangle? How had it come to this, he wondered.

" I owe nothing, and if he wants her, then be prepared, I wont go anywhere without a fight" he replied cooly.

"neither will i" he heard Bloom call out behind him, and saw her transform out of the corner of his eye, she flew over him and went to face off against the witches, her face froze in determination. Then a blonde man showed up, in Red Fountain armor, frowning with the same determination at him, if not more, "give...her...back!" was all he said through gritted teeth. Valtor sqaured his feet, and lifted his hands, and they began to glow with a purple light.

"Boy, you will regret this, I guarantee it, you want her back so bad, then try me" he said with a tone of warning. Sky nodded, and charged, and the witches did the same with Bloom, Valtor clapped his hands together and they were transported to an empty wood, away from Magix, this was better, nobody to witness their battle, but it did nothing to stop the combatants from lunging at each other, Bloom doing her best on her own against the three witches, and Valtor battling her 'boyfriend' Sky. Right off the bat, Sky managed to slash a cut on Valtor's midsection, causing him to jump back a foot, and slamming a Fire Blast into him, knocking him back a few feet, making him wince. Sky merely smiled, singed a little from the blast, and stood up.

" You know, you may have magic, but this little 'romance' is too rushed, and I know you will get bored, so what, you had sex, with me, she could have a true life, not one of secrecy and hiding, I'd let her shine, and be out for all to see us, what could you do, you have to hide from people, and even Faragonda wont hold out for long, she'll see you for what you are, and demand you serve your sentence like you ought to" he said in one breath, with a impish smile. Valtor knew his tactic, and simply shrugged. "Eventually we would be able to come out of hiding and be like you and her used to be, all this hiding, as you called it, wont last for too long, and eventually, all my transgressions will be washed away, maybe not immediate, but soon, and you wont be able to 'take her back', its going to take more than just this instance to sway me, trust me" he shot back with a smirk, meanwhile, Bloom was taking heavy hits from the witches, but she could not show weakness, she and Valtor had to win, they just had to. She shot a dragon fire blast at Darcy and managed to knock her down for a minute, before she stood up shakily and dusted herself off.

Darcy looked around for a minute and thought, and an idea hit her, she motioned for Stormy and Icy to stop, and had Stormy grab Sky, "for now, we will retreat, but this is NOT over you two, not by a long shot" she said flatly. And they teleported away, leaving Valtor and Bloom to stare after them, Bloom landed by Valtor, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, rubbing her head into his back, smiling, they won...this round, and she had confidence they would win again, no matter how many times they came for them. Valtor stood there in silence, and felt a thought wedge its way into his mind, something he did not want, Darcy's confession, only, when she said it, she had spoken in a way that did not hint she was twisting his arm to her wishes, like he had been expecting, he managed to shake himself from his reverie and turn to hug Bloom, who snuggled into his arms, like a loving woman ought to, but now, he had another worming her way into his mind, and knew she had the intent to win his heart, Darcy, why was it harder to ignore this time, when so many other times, he had been able to shrug it off with ease, and then he knew, it was because she had truly meant it when she said it, and there they stood, Bloom and him, while thoughts ran through his mind, in such a way that he had not meant for them to, but they were there, and so was the image of Darcy, her eyes conveying her feelings, and so were her words.

Note: Sky working with the witches? but for how long, and will this new development bear fruit? will Darcy manage to win over Valtor? and will Sky get Bloom back? only time will tell, wont it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Note: we are so sorry for being so slow on this, we know some people really like our story, we've been both lazy and our brain has been elsewhere, we didn't mean to keep people waiting, so here goes

Chapter 6

Darcy lay in bed, hugging her pillow, what had she done, she'd just blabbed her deepest secret to, admittedly the handsomest man, Valtor, she didn't think, she just spoke, like as if she hoped it would jar him a little, and from the brief moment she saw his face, it might have, which gave her a jolt of hope, if there ever was any. For the longest time, Darcy only held puppy love feelings inside, and they never paid off, but she wanted them to this time, and she wasn't going to let that pixie stand in her way, she'd crush her and rip those stupid glittery wings right off her back, then slap her with them, the man of her dreams was holding that damned pixie and, sad to say, had already done the deed and taken her virginity, which made her angrier, that was supposed to happen to HER, not that useless sprite, and she was plotting ways to end her and wipe that smear of her body on the nearest rock, she sighed and rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling, Stormy and Icy were snoozing away, and had probably already thought of something, or else they'd all three be conversing about plans, all Darcy knew, was that she wanted that fairy to die, or be jetted up into the upper atmosphere of the planet and never come back, what was more, was that that Sky person, had actually taken their side, and was probably just as irked as they were, his precious pixie on the arm of someone he thought she hated, only to find that the two of them were as chummy as two high school girls, or as Darcy managed to think of, those two wannabe witches that were only freshman, seriously, those two reeked of fail to her and her siblings.

Darcy closed her eyes, and willed herself to sleep, waiting for the dawn and part 2 of their plan, her mind wandered off to dreamland, and to Valtor, in his rightful place, in her arms.

-8-8-8-8-8

Valtor lay in bed with Bloom at another hotel, he didnt even care how fancy it was, they had their tryst and Bloom was laying peacefully asleep beside him, whereas he was not feeling peaceful at all, someone else actually liked him, and really did too, normally it wouldn't bother him, but lately, emotions poured into him and out of him like a broken fire hydrant, it was difficult to keep them in check, somewhat, the way Darcy looked at him, more with her eyes than anything else, told him she meant every word, and that she desired him above all else, wishing it was her, instead of Bloom, that was holding his hand, and so on, but why did it matter, he had fallen for Bloom first, Darcy had been on the back burner...maybe that's what it was, he _did _have feelings for her, but he just repressed them, though he had to admit, in her dark way, she was cute, even in her disenchantix, she looked good, the thought shook him a little, as Bloom snuggled closer, they may be the same, but Valtor noted, that in the end, his darkness was going to consume him, and many thoughts, from Sky's taunt about how this romance was going to end quickly, to Darcy's confession, bounced around his mind, and he fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams tugging this way and that way, till eventually, he simply passed out completely, the dawn couldn't come fast enough.

Bloom was the first to wake up, but she remained still, her eyes closed, groaning at the sunlight, she didn't want to wake up, when she was so comfy, till she noticed the bed was empty, and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Nnn? Valtor, are you here?" she asked yawning. She caught sight of him leaning on the balcony in a bathrobe, she got up and put on pajamas, then joined him, she could tell he wasn't paying attention to her, so she poked his arm, making him jump.

"Oh Bloom, I didn't see you there, goodmorning" he smiled softly, kissing her head, he looked very tired though, as if his sleep hadn't been a peaceful one, she looked worried.

"Are you alright honey, you look a little more tired than usual, did you not sleep okay? I mean, the bed should have been extra comfy, but maybe I'll mention something to the manager" she finished thoughtfully, rubbing her chin a little, he shook his head.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, the bed was fine, the fight with the witches tired me out a lot, that's all" he said with a hopefully convincing smile, and it seemed to work.

"Those witches cant stand up to you, you'll beat em for sure, no matter what they do, they cant win" She finished grinning. Valtor hugged her tight, still swirling thoughts of Darcy in his head, and loosened his grip a little, he stared off for a minute, then looked down at her with a smile.

"You're right, we'll beat them...yes of course" he seemed to trail off, and then breakfast arrived, and the two of them sat down to enjoy their meal, Bloom got on her cell and called the girls, letting them know that she'd be back in time for classes, and Valtor escorted her to the gates of Alfea, then gave her a light kiss and teleported away.

Bloom arrived to class a minute late, but didn't care, she was filled with warmth from her time with Valtor, even her assignments flew by her, much quicker than usual, and she was glad for lunch, she sat with the girls, as usual and chatted up Stella about her next outfits for future dates, Tecna was looking over notes for a test they had in potions class, and Bloom occasionally looked over to study with her, little did she know, that the witches were doing their own 'studying' while tailing Valtor, Darcy in the lead.

8-8-8-8

Darcy sped up, right on Valtor's heels, till Icy put up an ice wall in front of him, making him turn around to face them, he did not look happy, but Darcy wanted to make sure he knew her intentions were clear, she landed opposite him and stared into his eyes, he stared back.

"Something I can help you ladies with? I hope you know, that any fighting will result in your immediate deaths" he said in a deadpan tone, Darcy marched up to him, and without warning, she pulled him into a hard kiss, magic tingling on their lips for the briefest moment, then she let go, cheeks rosy and her eyes shining, her hands on her hips, "this isn't over, and I will never let it BE over, I wont let that pixie take you away from me, and that's that" she hissed so lowly that only he could hear, her sisters snickered a little in the background, Stormy grinned darkly.

"We'll be back for more, trust us, we aren't finished with you yet" Stormy said, crossing her arms with a satisfied grin, Darcy shoved a note in Valtor's hand, and moved away from him, rejoining her sisters, and merely nodded at him, they disappeared. Valtor opened the paper in his hand and his eyes widened a little, Darcy had invited him to meet her at midnight in the woods by Cloud Tower, he knew he had a date with Bloom too, how was he going to pull this off, he thought quickly and decided that another hotel romp would do it and that he'd sneak out for a bit and return before dawn. That was the plan, and he waited the rest of the day, contemplating what it was, that Darcy had wanted, other than her surprise kiss, that made him go fuzzy for a moment, just thinking about it, made his mind go blank, and he found himself staring at nothing for hours at a time, till he noticed the sun was going down, and the cellphone Bloom had bought him buzzed in his pocket, he looked down at the phone and answered, stating his intentions for the evening, and she delightfully accepted, with the promise of something racy for her lingerie, making him smile a little, they slowly hung up, doing the usual 'no you hang up' routine, and he teleported to the gates of Alfea, waiting for her, trying to keep his plan together.

They arrived at the hotel, shortly after a dinner at a fancy place, and Bloom revealed her racy lingerie, pasties and a thong, which made him go red, and his pulse race, as he imagined them on Darcy, which he couldn't seem to erase that image from his mind, as he pictured Darcy in Bloom's place, sauntering up to him and sitting on his lap, causing his pants to feel tight. They got it on, as usual and as soon as he was sure Bloom was asleep, got dressed and teleported to where Darcy told him to meet her, and waited. No sooner did he check the time, that she showed up, in a altered version of the little black dress, her air done up and her high heeled boots, she walked right up to him, and gave him a kiss, making him jump back, blinking a lot.

"Oh my, is someone nervous, I could fix that for you" Darcy said with a teasing gaze

"No, I think I'll be just fine where I am, thank you" he replied, noticing his voice cracking a little, he was nervous, and he felt silly for letting it show. She merely smiled calmly and took his hand, it felt hot to the touch, as if he'd stuck his hand on a burning stove for a long time. "See? This is just fine, even better than HER, am I right... I am aren't I, she's so silly, not realizing that you are so much better than her, you're strong, powerful and amazing to boot, and shes only scratching the surface, I on the other hand, will do so much more, I know you, and you know me, we are more alike than you think, a perfect fit, shes only a fling and shes in so deep, she thinks its love, but you and I know better, yes we do, because real love, runs deeper than simple physical matters, just...like...me" she leaned in, and kissed him deeply this time, their lips tingling even more than last time, his breath caught and he found his hands acting on their own, flying to her hips, and pulling her in, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and his mind left him. This wasn't what he'd been expecting, now his heart felt tugged in Darcy's direction, and he knew what that meant, he was drifting, slowly away from Bloom, his mind burst open with a thought, she'd search out someone to comfort her, her friends, her ex, anyone that wasn't him, if she found out about this, and he had an inkling, that she was feeling their connection dim, and probably getting restless in her sleep, he forced himself out of his embrace with Darcy and tilted her chin.

"I must go, its getting late, th-thanks for...whatever that was, I seemed to have forgotten a little, I uh, had a lovely time, but now I think I better go" he said with uncertainty, and reluctantly let go of Darcy's hand, she shrugged with a knowing smile.

" I had a great time, maybe next time, we could do something else, something more...intimate" she added silkily, patting his arm, "goodbye handsome" she sauntered off, then teleported away, leaving him standing there, his mind fuzzy and his heart racing, it took him a minute to remember Bloom, and teleported back to her, undressing and thinking of Darcy, and their intimate encounter, he sunk into the bed, and Bloom immediately snuggled him, once again, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Note: ooo, Darcy is getting close, wonder what Sky will do, and WILL Bloom find out about Darcy and Valtor? Find out next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After seeing Bloom off back to Alfea, Valtor wandered around for a bit, mostly to gather his thoughts, which kept drifting upwards and he was barely able to catch many of them, on the one hand, he had Bloom, his lovable sweetheart, but then Darcy tugged at his heart strings like plucking a guitar, and it made his heart pitter patter a little, she _had_ looked stunning in her outfit when she met him, but that wasn't the part that he focused on, it was what she did, her kiss and her words, speaking to him like a true lover, and being persuasive at that, it sure did its job, making him think like it did, he paused briefly against a tree, arms folded and watching two birds fly off as he approached, when he noticed movement coming straight for him, and looked up. Eventually Sky appeared, sword strapped close to him, and wearing a smug smile, he stopped just short of bumping into him, and stared right at him.

"Out for a stroll were we? Oh and look, Bloom is nowhere to be found, I feel we should have a talk, you and I"

"Oh, just a talk, are you sure you don't want to whip out your sword and start attempting to hack me to bits" Valtor mused in response, Sky raised his hands and shook his head.

"Nope, no fighting this time, besides, if I wanted to, i'd have already done so" he crossed his arms and nodded some, "listen, I know about Darcy, I chanced a moment of being out after curfew and witnessed your whole ordeal, and let me tell you, I think shes the right choice, besides, you have more in common with her than you do Bloom, and no, the Dragonfire does not count, so don't even go there, I'm talking about a deeper level than you know about, and Bloom was also supposed to be MY fiance, and you took that from me" he leveled at him, Valtor straightened up.

"And you want to take her back, yes yes, I know all about that"

"It's not just that, its about love, and I still love her, plus, Darcy wanted me to give this to you, since I seem to bump into you often" he tossed a box to Valtor, inside it, was a glowing gem, he waved a hand over it to see if there were any traps on it and found it to be clean, oddly, it glowed with a purplish light.

"Well thank you then" he replied, and attached it to a cufflink on his left wrist, instantly a voice came out of it, it was Darcy.

"Well hello sexy, it's nice to see you like my present, now anytime, anywhere, we can talk as freely as we want, but I promise I wont sneak into 'private' time...much" she finished with a slight giggle, in the background, he could hear Stormy laugh, and get shooed away, Icy cackled some too and was also shoved away, then she continued.

" I wanted you to know, I cant stop thinking about you, and that, Sky is right, we are more alike than you know, and we can get closer, like I know you want to" she said in a matter-of-fact tone, with the impression she was smiling.

" I appreciate the sentiment, though I dont see me coming to meet you again anytime soon, not too soon anyway" Valtor replied looking down at the gem, she seemed to take a moment, then spoke again.

"That's what you think, but I however know we'll meet again, tonight, I know testing has started up again and that Bloom will be busy, and while I too will be, I know for a fact that I can get things done much faster than that pixie can do calculus, that earthling math junk, lets say around 11 again, only you'll come to my dorm room, I have ordered Icy and Stormy to do a little...research for me, on behalf of our allegiance to you, they wont be gone too long, so I'm making sure every last minute isn't wasted" she finished with implication of a smile, only it felt broader , he sighed.

"Fine, but I just know Bloom will want time with me sometime after studying, I'll have to think of some excuse"

"That's easy, just tell her you need to run an 'errand' with the implication that you are secretly planning something special and possibly a present and leave" Darcy replied smoothly, Sky nodded.

"Meanwhile, i'll go meet Bloom and pull some kind of excuse on my own, maybe lie about 'just being friends', then finding some way to kiss her and get her back on my side, in a way" He finished smiling, Valtor just stared blankly at him.

"Alright everyone, the plan is a go, don't be late Valtor sweetheart, or i'll find you" she said in a honeyed tone, and the gem stopped glowing, Sky sauntered off and left Valtor mulling things over again, the birds chirpped in the trees and he wandered off to sit by a lake.

8-8-8-8

Bloom hummed about her dorm room, readying to meet Valtor for dinner, which meant sneaking out, unlike most times, but like usual anymore, she didn't seem to care, even a good talking to by Miss Griselda would be worth the trouble she'd get into, although Tecna, still being a well to do person, didn't like the idea and told her so. "Are you aware of the situation, if you're caught, you'll get a punishment, and as forgiving as Faragonda is, Griselda wont be, shes the enforcer of rules here and you know it, this plan is ludicrous" She stated with slight disdain, mostly for her ignoring the rules, only on some occasions did she feel that bending some rules was okay, some, but when it was done on normal school hours, she held fast to the rules,Musa leaned backwards on the couch and looked at them both, her head upside down.

"Now Tecna, it's not like as if she'll be gone long, besides, it's just dinner, its not like those other times when she didn't come back till dawn, even if sneaking out was part of the plan, she didn't get caught, I mean even if she does get caught, the biggest punishment would be a month of detention, which, isn't too awful, recounting those other times, plus most the time we got off with just a warning due to circumstance" she said in one breath, Tecna was not amused.

"That was circumstance, this time its just blatantly ignoring the rules, for, albeit love, which isn't bad, but the act of sneaking out IS bad, and I wont condone it" she replied crossing her arms and looking away with a 'hmph' but Bloom didn't seem to mind, she made one last adjustment to her makeup and trotted to the window, and hopped out with one last wave to her friends, she made like a ninja and hid in the shadows, then, with much effort, climbed over the back wall and left, she couldn't risk transforming, the outfit she wore when transformed was too glittery and bright, someone would have noticed, she trotted off to the forest surrounding Alfea and found Valtor leaning against a tree, eyes closed in thought, he didn't seem to notice her till she was right on him, she poked him teasingly.

"Wake up sleepy head, its date time" She teased some more, smiling, he tilted his head up and opened his eyes, with a soft smile, he leaned down and kissed her, and then took her hand and teleported them to Magix and walked to a simple cafe and ordered a light dinner, followed by desert, as time passed, he remembered Darcy's request, and motioned to Bloom.

"Listen dear, I have to be going early tonight, I have to plan something for us and its going to be a surprise, plus, a nice present will be waiting for you" he smiled with a hopeful look, she looked up fomr her custard and paused, spoon mid air, took a second, then nodded, smiling wide.

"Ooo, okay, gotcha, hee hee, I love your surprises, like the first time we did 'it'..now THAT was a surprise" she grinned, it seemed she bought the lie, even if he wanted it to be true, somewhat, and he nodded at her.

"Let's get you back safe and sound" he replied, holding out his arm, she gladly took it, and he teleported them back to Alfea, the sun was setting and she hurried over to the wall, he helped her over the wall, and heard her thump on the ground on the other side with a grunt, the next thing he heard though, was not expected, but a little bit, a voice that sounded stern spoke out, with authority.

"Well well Miss Bloom, out for a evening stroll were we, I don't suppose you have a good excuse for being out of school grounds instead of joining the rest of your classmates for dinner" the voice demanded, Bloom's feet could clearly be heard shuffling in discomfort, and she immediately responded "No Miss Griselda, I don't, but it wont happen again, I swear" she said quickly, and Valtor made a discreet exit, walking off to meet Darcy later on, as Bloom's voice faded, along with the other woman's, his thoughts wandered, Sky had said he'd make an excuse to see her soon after he went to meet Darcy, and wondere just what he'd do, aside from trying to sneak a kiss in, that'd allow him to get that close, little did he realize that Sky was already making his way over to Alfea to see her, while he trotted in the other direction towards Darcy, he thought about what she said, about teleporting into her dorm room, and felt the ominous feeling of something big going down, and how right he was for the feeling, as the hours ticked by, he busied himself with using mediocre spells to amuse himself, as 11 rolled around, he ceased and teleported to Darcy's room, to find her sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but a smile, and felt more aroused than he had meant to.

8-8-8-8

Sky made his way across Alfea's open grounds and walked through the school, he didn't have to look for too long to find Bloom, once he did, he dragged her off to a more private spot, as he suspected, she didn't look too happy to see him, or the fact that he'd dragged her somewhere without warning, she stared up at him from a bench in the deep reaches of the library, and waited for him to say something, possibly an explanation. "Well? say something, jeez, you show up unannounced and then drag me off, there better be a good excuse" she spat, he jus calmly sat beside her and stared right at her.

"You know, I haven't been very nice since you broke up with me, and I am sorry, but, let me make it up to you" he took her hand gently, making her jump a little "uh, Sky, what are you doing" she asked in a whisper, but she barely had time to think, before he kissed her, she tried to smack him, but he took both her hands in his and squeezed them gently, for a moment, she seethed with anger, and hate, but it melted away to nostalgia, of old love and sweetness, which made her emotions well up with a mixture of comfort and confusion, it was like the old love was still there, burning like her Dragonfire, she felt utterly lost, but a mental nudge from Daphne telling her that it was alright, and not to fret, which felt more comforting than her upset would have liked, and she felt compelled to kiss back, if only for a moment, which she did, and he gladly accepted, almost like a wave of relief had gone through him, when they broke the kiss, her eyes felt unfocused, like she'd just read a novel here, cover to cover, but that would take the eternity that she felt had passed, when it only took one minute, he smiled softly at her, leaned in and whispered, "I love you Bloom"

Note: whew, this gets better and better, took long enough, but been reading ourselves and well, sorry it took so long ^^;


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been days since Sky had shown up and kissed Bloom, and much had changed between her and Valtor, though they still held hands and kissed each other, something had mingled with their inner most feelings, and what Bloom had at first jokingly said of Sky, that it had been a dead romance, suddenly surfaced in waves, and she couldn't fight it, it rose back to life with an airy gasp, right before it would make its song heard and heard it was, Valtor too seemed ill at ease, and their lovemaking sessions turned into a 'lets just do this and finish' but condoms no longer littered the floor like they used to, and Bloom wondered if talking things out with Sky would answer some of her questions, why had he done it, why wouldn't he just let their romance die, and why is it bothering her to begin with, the tide of feelings notwithstanding, she decided that after tonight, the next day she'd hunt him down and demand answers, after parting with Valtor outside of her school, she marched into her dorm and flopped onto her bed, not bothering to kick her shoes off, Kiko leaped onto her lap and nudged her hand, she stroked Kiko's head absentmindedly, then sat up, and decided to write Sky a letter, ignoring Tecna and the others for a moment, she sat down with a pen and paper and began to write, Musa leaned over her once and read along, then stepped back "Man, you're really going to town with this, normally you avoid Sky like the plague anymore, whats changed" she asked tilting her head.

"I have some things I need to talk to him about, don't worry so much" she replied offhandedly, shrugging her off, Musa plopped onto a pillow on the floor and nodded, "Well okay, but you know you can always talk to us about it if you need to" Musa finished yawning some, it was almost dinner time, but Bloom would chance not going, besides, she was in detention to boot, and that meant dinner with Griselda anyway, so her not going didn't mean much to her, not now anyway, she finished her letter and would mail it on the way to detention, she nodded to the others and went on her way, thinking over how her meeting with Sky would go and whether or not he'd be smug about it, she arrived at Griselda's door shortly after mailing the letter and knocked, for the 5th time, knowing 8 more detentions were still in her future. A soft acknowledgement and Bloom walked in, to a meager meal than what was going on downstairs, and a neat stack of paper, more lines to write, she sighed and sat down opposite Griselda and wrote them in between bites, knowing that the session would last at least an hour, and each time, her hand ended up cramping up near the end, but over time, that led to a strong hand, as less and less cramping overcame her each visit, Griselda watched her, unblinking and ate her own dinner, probably counting down to end of detention. An hour later and Bloom emerged from detention, weary and wanting sleep, she blearily walked back to her dorm and wrenched off her shoes, and hastily changed into her pajamas, with one last look at the clock, she passed out, waiting for dawn, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

8-8-8-8

The next day, about half way through the day, a return letter came for Bloom, it was Sky, he agreed to meet and told her to come after lunch to the courtyard on campus grounds, probably for neutrality's sake, and she left to meet him without a word, she found him by the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and sat down. "About time you showed up, I dont want to be late getting back" he said rather abruptly, she looked up at him, her face blushing.

"Oh don't start, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last time, and ask why" she retorted shortly, he merely smiled warmly and sat beside her.

"Well isn't it obvious my love, I still have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for me, I wont let things die, I cant, you're the one, and I made it clear after purposing to you, and you gladly accepted, then all of a sudden, things just up and change, but...it cant be for the better, you and me, forever, that's what I promised and that's how it'll be, it will never change, and I cant let it either" he said, squeezing her hand gently, she looked into his eyes and knew he meant what he said, and he was right, she _had_ gladly said yes, and would do so again, no matter what, and the wave of feelings grew, she found herself squeezing his hand back, and nodding.

"Yeah, you're right, but...I cant just end it so soon, it...has to uh, be gradual" dear god, what was she saying, even she didn't understand the words coming out of her mouth, and in the mental tug, neither did Daphne, though she felt less tense about this for some reason, probably because she felt her romance with Valtor was pulling at her, and how not too long ago, they were enemies, instead of lovers. Sky smiled broadly and hugged her tightly, "I knew you'd feel the same, I just knew it, me and you forever, and I will never let go, that's my promise to you" he replied with a crackling voice, she felt him shaking a little and hugged him back, rubbing his back like a mother soothing a child. He broke their embrace and stood, wiping his eyes, then turned to leave, she rose.

"Wait, you're going?" she pleaded, a little more than she meant to, he threw her a glance and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we understand each other, so its okay, I love you" he almost whispered, and walked off campus, leaving her there and fighting the swirling tides inside, but then Daphne spoke, " I knew it was only a matter of time, things are righting themselves, do not fret any more" and faded to nothing, Bloom wandered back inside, feeling drained, but knew detention was not far and went back in for the rest of classes, all the while, thinking over what had happened, no matter how short the conversation was, it had stuck, and what daphne had said did too.

8-8-8-8

Darcy didn't have a care in the world, her darling Valtor had come, and willingly on his own this time, most unexpected, but very welcomed, las time they'd gotten together, she'd teased him with her nudity, this time, she felt it more prudent to be dressed, but he had touched her, and it delighted her to know that he had done so, again, willingly and without hesitation, for now, they sat talking and gazing into each others eyes, in a relaxed way, he even touched her hand off and on, and she gladly squeezed his hand, nodding as they went about normally dull topics, ah small talk, it served its purpose well, and she enjoyed it, Icy and Stormy had gone out for lunch, and would be back in 30 minutes, so until they returned, she wouldn't let this handsome man out of her sight, as he went to leave, she gave him a hug, and he gave a small hug in return, making her blush with glee. Once he was gone, she twirled about her dorm in content, and plopped onto her bed, it was a full 10 minutes before she'd have to get back to class and she was grateful, it wasn't long before Icy and Stormy showed up and they all walked back to class in silence, Darcy smiling inside all the while, she had Valtor around her finger, and the pull was getting stronger and harder to ignore, which made her glad, because it meant he'd think of her, and less of that annoying pixie who tried to pass off as a strong opponent, when we she was merely an annoying little misfit, things were going well, and she felt it wouldn't be long before a proposal of marriage, which gave her a most satisfying feeling, the rest of her day went by in a breeze.

Note: this chapter was short, but rest assured, there will be more ahead ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Diaspro paced her room, sure, she didn't think too much of Sky, but lately, anymore, he had begun to act out, and all for that Bloom, she had been there first, not Bloom, and she racked her mind for anything that could help her, what she knew for sure, is that she didn't want Bloom in the picture anymore, and that, in spite of it all, she had a smidge of feeling for Sky, and she wanted him back, plus, she heard a rumor about the evil Valtor being in the picture as well, which was disturbing, why was he involved, and more importantly, why hadn't anyone either imprisoned him or killed him, could he be after Bloom too? She didn't dare use her imagination on that one, since it seemed to drift to seduction or manipulation of some sort, she decided that she would schedule a luncheon with Sky and he HAD to attend, no backing out, she gave the order and waited, and in the meantime, went about making a potion to tip the scales in her favor, something simple, that would remind him why they had been engaged to each other to begin with, and she made it strong, yet subtle, then she ordered her staff to make a picnic lunch, and poured the potion into a soda bottle, and closed it shut with magic, and finally, sat down to await his arrival, she figured a nice spot by a lake, it would be private and cozy, which made her smile, this plan would work, it had to.

8-8-8-8-8

"I still cant see why Sky wont leave you alone, seriously, you dumped him ages ago, and he made a pass at you? Not cool, not cool at all" Musa stated frowning, Bloom felt she had to agree, he had come on strongly, _very_ strongly, and it made her uncomfortable.

"I know, and I don't want to give in to him, but I have an odd feeling someone or something is getting to Valtor too, hes been acting off lately and it worries me, I swear, I find out who or what it is, and i'll end it" she punched her fist into her other hand determinedly, and made a stiff nod, she made a mental note to talk it out with him later on their date for tonight. Techna nodded also, and looked up from her computer.

"Well lets hope it gets solved, you and Valtor seemed to be doing very well, i'd hate for it to end so suddenly, i'm sure he'll be honest with you about it, well...one can hope so" she finished, trailing off, and quickly looking back at her computer, and began to type furiously, Bloom sighed. She knew Valtor better than this, something was messing with them both, and she had to solve it soon, she did not want to split from Valtor, she loved him too much, and thinking about Sky only served to anger her, she hated him! He was ruining her love, all because he couldn't let go of an old, not to mention, dead love, that was no longer relevant to her, she wanted to let him go, and he kept coming back like a beaten stray dog, a bit sad really, he didn't seem to take the hint, and she had to make sure not to just rely on words next time, next time, she'd hit him one if he tried to make a move on her, she was sure of it, no, she was positive she would, she didn't like him anymore, and he'd be sure to know it, she plopped onto her bed, and patiently waited for dinner, then went and got dressed. She met Valtor at the same hotel they'd done it at, and sat on the bed beside him, for a moment, all was silent, till she burst.

"That's it, I cant take this anymore, I know something is messing with you, just tell me who or what it is, and we can solve this, we can do this together, you dont have to do this alone, remember? It's you and me, forever, I promised, and I wont back out of it, I _love _you, not just like you, I mean I really love you, and I want this to be forever, and I know you want it to be forever too, so please, just tell me the truth, because I can tell you, that Sky has been messing with me, and I hate it!" she finished in a huff and watched him, and he was silent for a minute more, then stood and cupped her face in his hands

"It's Darcy" he said simply, his eyes looked dulled and empty, then he lifted his sleeve, and broke off the gem from it, and went to the window, then threw it out, then stood there staring off, Bloom walked over and took his arm, and leaned on him, and the two of them stayed that way for a good 10 minutes, then he looked at her again, and stared, then spoke again.

"She's been making moves on me as well, and it sickens me how much of my innermost feelings are drawn in, and I cant stand it, I wanted to tell you, but how could I, I didn't want to...well I guess it would hurt, its so silly how I thought hiding it wouldn't hurt you, and I let things go on for too long, I am so sorry Bloom, I never meant for these things to happen, I have an idea, and this may be too soon, so tell me if it is, but I...I want to marry you Bloom, as soon as possible" he looked at her closer, and leaned down. "It would be private, of course, nobody would have to know, you can invite your friends if you want, that is, if they react positively, I don't want to cause an uproar, I simply wish, to be with you..forever, like you said, and I mean it" he finished quickly, yet paused at the end, and watched her face, at first, she simply stared in disbelief, then she slowly blushed and shook all over, she put her face in her hands, and shook her head, then jumped into his arms, squealing in delight.

" Of course I'll marry you!" then she went into contemplative mode and looked up at him, "But where would we hold the wedding, and when" he shushed her and smiled "Leave that to me" he replied, and scooped her into a hug, they kissed and Bloom rested her head on his chest, to be with Valtor forever, that was how it should be, she wouldn't let Sky interfere anymore, and she knew Valtor wouldn't let that disgusting witch get in the way either, it would be a perfect fairytale ending for her, and she would be sure of it, she could feel it, all of a sudden, the sky went dark, and lightning began to crash around them, Bloom looked up, and to her shock and horror, it was Darcy and the Trix, all three of them were floating down to them, Darcy looking beside herself with fury, but Valtor stood firm, he merely stared as they came almost eye level with the two of them, his expression holding nothing in it, Darcy stood mid air and glared at the two of them, arms crossed she practically had to speak slowly to avoid getting tongue tied.

"You have a lot of nerve! I went through a lot of trouble to make that gem specially for you and me, and you tossed it!" Darcy spat, Valtor kept his arms around Bloom and frowned slightly at her, in what looked like mild annoyance.

" It holds no use for me anymore, you should have known better Darcy, I do not take well, to meddlers, and fools, remember the saying 'fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on you' I wont allow you to interfere any longer, your game is over Darcy, find some other fool to fall in love with because I am spoken for, yes, that's right, I aim to marry Bloom and you cannot sway me again, so begone, or I swear, my full power will come out and I will wipe you from the face of this planet" he finished quickly but made sure that every word spoken, had emphasis and a sharp edge to it, and it seemed to work, Darcy flinched and winced a little, though her eyes shined with unshed tears, she kept her voice steady, as much as she could.

"You...AIM TO MARRY HER!? That damn horrible pixie, who could no sooner know you, than she could spell her way to defeating me or my sisters! You chose her over me!? You are making a huge mistake, and I will make it known! Girls, lets end this!" she said through gritted teeth, Icy and Stormy nodded and went into fighting stance, Bloom transformed into her Believix and faced off against the witches, Valtor did likewise and floated to meet them, his hands enveloped in a purple glow, his face set into determination and replied "I _do_ intend to marry Bloom, shes more than just a pixie, shes the best woman and she understands _and _gets me, more so than you could ever do, you fell for me due to my darkness and power, you did not get to know me underneath, bah, surface details, how careless of you, no wonder you can never defeat her or the Winx Club, you can only dream of doing so, and tonight, I will show you why I am feared throughout the realms!" he roared, and plunged his hand into her midsection, causing her to reel back in shock, Icy went about making an Ice Prison, and Valtor erupted in power, his demon form coming to light, and the Trix were taken aback, but quickly rebounded and Stormy sent a huge tornado their way, Bloom erupted the tornado with a fire blast and reached deep into her Dragonfire and summoned the dragon istelf, and launched it at them, even when they dodged, they managed to get scathed, Bloom's eyes glowed with power, this time, she would crush the Trix, she would not allow them to ruin anything more, Daphne reeled a little, but allowed her sister to tap into the power she needed, Bloom roared and unleashed a tidal wave of fire, this time the Trix couldn't avoid it, they got swept upwards in the flames, Valtor joined her hands, and together, they concentrated hard on a joint spell, to send into the flames, and a purple ball of magic went to join the flames, they outstretched their hands and dove right for them, the Dragonfire surrounding them, and exploded them, and reappeared on the other side, Valtor transforming back into his usual form, both of them, holding the other's hands, what was left of the Trix, they looked down to see all three of them unconscious in various spots on the small lawn behind the hotel, singed too, she had done it, they both had, together, they beat the Trix! Bloom's joy was cut short as she suddenly felt exhausted, she de-transformed and went limp in Valtor's arms, who floated her to safety, someone from hotel staff came up and demanded to know what the commotion was all about, and he calmly informed the, maid as he was, that the problem had come from three witches from Cloud Tower, and they had stormed in, no pun intended, and tried to harm him and Bloom, the maid nodded and informed him that he would send word to Cloud Tower immediately, making Valtor grin somewhat inside, knowing full well the extent of Griffin's anger, so he knew they would never hear the end of this, he let Bloom rest, and teleported them back to Alfea, this time, he knew he had to get into her dorm, he carefully helped her undress and put on pajamas, and slipped her slowly into bed, he was just turning to teleport out, when Faragonda eased open the door, "Valtor, if I may have a word with you" she inquired as softly as she could, he turned and walked over, "follow me to my office please" she finished, and he did so, much to her surprise, he even seemed calm and did not attempt to fight either, which made what Bloom had insisted upon earlier seem true.

They got to her office and she gestured for him to sit, which he did, and they faced each other for a few moments, until she spoke. "I understand that you have been seeing Bloom a lot lately, but until recently, did not think it was so wise, you did start out as an enemy after all, and I did not expect things to take this kind of turn, but I wonder, what all you could be planning, and if it's whats best" she finished leaning forward, Valtor merely nodded, and leaned forward as well.

"If I may, I am afraid that I cannot say what I am 'planning' as I am currently busy trying to arrange it, but I assure you, it is for the best, and I have more than enough faith, that it will work out perfectly, Bloom has faith in me and loves me, I hope you see this and understand" he replied smoothly, and sat back, Faragonda tilted her head a little, then nodded, "I hope you're right Valtor, I must make sure of the safety of the students here, you know this...sigh, but still, if I must, then I shall try to believe you, also, may I ask what brought you to bringing back Bloom the way you did" she inquired, Valtor sat up straighter and nodded.

"As a matter of fact I can..the Trix of Cloud Tower, they attacked us, and we fought back, though we won, Bloom became drained, she will most likely be sore tomorrow" he replied, with a small yawn, Faragonda blinked some, and put on a serious expression, and went to a crystal ball, "Griffin, please respond" she waited, then the face of Griffin appeared, her expression was even more stern than Faragonda's and she had an edge of annoyance to her tone.

"What is it Faragonda, I am most busy, reprimanding students, who in spite of my teachings, have veered off the right path, and I find myself wondering about them continuing to study at my school" she replied coldly, Faragonda merely shook her head.

"Yes I know, I was just informed, I know you will handle this accordingly, but I wondered if you knew" she responded back, with a set expression of stone, Griffin nodded curtly.

"Yes..." she drawed out "I was informed by a ...hotel employee about this, it was rather appalling, to hear that my students have once again, performed horrendous acts outside of school, they shall get a months worth of detention and be restricted to the grounds, but I wont bore you with the details" she frowned, and shook her head "Now I must be going, goodbye Faragonda" and her face disappeared, Faragonda turned back to Valtor and sat back down, deep in thought, she looked up at him, and sighed.

"Do I want to know, because I have this funny feeling like they did this not for simple reasons, but a determined attack, of some sort" she inquired.

"They tried to drive a wedge between me and Bloom and would go so far as to attack and try to prove to me how weak they believed Bloom to be, the fault must lie with me, I let Darcy take me too far, then she lashed out in an attempt to take me away, I will not allow it to happen again" he let his eyes rest on his lap, and shook his head, Faragonda waved a hand.

" Do not be too hard on yourself, those witches have always had it out for Bloom and her friends, but this...attacking in a heavily populated area, they really went off the handle with this one, sigh, it was too foolhardy and reckless, but I think i've taken up enough of your time, you may go now, and be careful" she made a small soft smile, and nodded, Valtor stood and bowed slightly, then teleported out.

8-8-8-8

Sky had spent the afternoon with Diaspro the other day, and now, he felt odd, his thoughts of Bloom ended up evaporating before he could blink, instead, sweet thoughts of Diaspro floated in, and memories, amd he found himself wondering if he should or shouldn't renew his vow to her, instead of Bloom, but even while he debated it, the answer kept coming to him 'go and be with Diaspro, she loves you and you love her' so he could only allow that thought in, as trying to avoid it, only made it come faster to him, he even sat through his classes thinking of Diaspro, and eventually, he decided to write her a letter, telling her that he had decided to renew their vows and be her fiance again, this time, it would work, and he felt his feelings for Bloom slip out of his reach, and he did not seem to mind, for some odd reason.

8-8-8-8

Bloom awoke feeling sore and very tired, she didn't want to get up, her body even refused to move, Musa and the others attempted to help, but all they managed to do, was to get her to sit upright, her eyelids were droopy and her energy was gone, she felt like she was grasping at wisps of energy, even Daphne was unresponsive, mostly, whatever she did do, it was just enough to get Bloom to go shower, to hopefully wake her up some more, meanwhile, Daphne snoozed on, recuperating and overall, trying to get up enough energy to perhaps get through the day, Bloom felt like a zombie. Deep inside though, she felt the joy she had felt last night, Valtor had proposed to her, she chanced a glance at her hand, and to her surprise, there was a glittering diamond ring on her ring finger, that woke her up, she stared at it for a minute, then went to dry and brush her hair, readying herself for another day. Bloom walked with her friends to the lunchroom and had breakfast, something she felt grateful to do, then, Musa broke the silence. "OMG! is that what I think it is?" she squealed softly, so as not to alert anyone else, Techna looked up, and took notice, Aisha did too, and blinked in surprise. Bloom blushed and nodded, and then leaned in.

"Promise you can keep a secret, also, I hope that you guys approve, because I want to invite you...he asked to marry me" Bloom said in a whisper, smiling

"Do we approve?" Techna sputtered a little, eyes wide "Well, I uh.."

"Of course we do, right girls" Musa interjected, grinning, Stella looked at Bloom and broke into a grin herself.

"We _have_ to find the perfect dress, no wedding is perfect without, _the_ perfect dress, and I will personally see to that, you can count on me" she finished, a determined grin on her face, and hands on her hips

"Well this is exciting" Aisha nodded, "I mean, one of the Winx is getting married, though, can we all agree not to fight over who gets to be the bridesmaid" she shuddered, "I don't think I could stand that" she finished taking a sip of her juice, then leaned back

"Of course not, besides, wont this be private? I highly doubt there will be a need for a bridesmaid, since ..." she lowered her voice "Valtor wont be bringing a best man, it would seem fitting that she doesn't have a bridesmaid, besides, we are ALL here for her, and we will do so for the wedding" Techna replied, nodding a little

"So, did he say where and when?" Musa asked, titling her head, Bloom shook her head

"No, but he probably will send a letter, or tell me at lunch break, yeah, probably then, I told him I wanted to see him then, so I'll be cutting lunch today" Bloom replied, rubbing her eyes, she still felt tired, and sore. The others nodded and went to their classes, once again, Bloom only noticed it passed by in a blur, her potions class was the longest, and she gritted her teeth at the long winded lesson,when it finally let out for lunch, she waved to her friends and went to join Valtor in the forest, he was waiting for her by a tree in a clearing, she immediately went over and hugged him, and noticed his own engagement ring, she smiled.

"Hey, did you wait long? Sorry, darn teacher was taking forever" she rolled her eyes a little, and Valtor smiled back.

"Not too long, I was fine, no doubt you want to know about the wedding plans" he replied, smiling more, she blinked in surprise, then smiled again.

"You have _g_ot to get out of my head, how did you know" she asked, blushing

"I didn't have to ask, but I made sure I even had plans, before I came to see you again, and I know now, I had to hire a priest of a church, he reluctantly agreed, but after I explained the situation, he understood, and yes, I had a cloaking field around me, so my appearance was different, to him, I looked like a common man, not a famed criminal" he finished with a short laugh.

"Whew, that's a relief, but where is it going to be held, is it fancy or what" she replied with a puzzled look on her face, Valtor merely kept smiling.

"It will be in a church, but like I said, it will be private, just you and me" he replied

"And my friends, they were totally cool with my marrying you, and there wont be a bridesmaid, which was also cool with them, they kind of figured that since you didn't have a best man, that I shouldn't have to have a bridesmaid" she said quickly, brushing back a strand of hair from her face, he nodded.

"That does seem fitting, the day will be tomorrow evening, its a weekend, so we can spend our honeymoon somewhere nice, nicer than that hotel we went to, we can go to my realm, and spend the next several hours together, as husband and wife" he replied, with a warm smile, she hugged him tight, and nodded into his chest.

"That sounds awesome, I cant wait, but I know i'll have to" she grinned, and kissed his chest, he held her tightly, it felt so warm and cozy, she didn't want to let go.

"Yes, but it wont be long, now hurry back, you don't want to be late for class" he chuckled, and let go, they kissed deeply and then parted ways, his heart leapt into the air, and he grinned, as he stared after her, he knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing, that his heart belonged to her and her alone, and tomorrow, he would make her forever his. And this time, nothing was going to be in the way, all had been taken care of, and he teleported away, with the knowledge of this, making his heart soar higher in joy.

Note: more next time, these will include updates on Diaspro and Sky, and the Trix ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They day of the wedding couldn't come fast enough, at least that's how Bloom felt, she and the others went to Magix to search for a wedding dress, though kept getting glances from the store clerk, even when they had an alibi, they told her that they were looking for a dress for someone else, to hold it for her for later, it took two hours, but Bloom finally settled upon a slim dress with minimal frills at the bottom, Stella paid for it, and they went back to their dorms, everything had been quiet since her last run in with the Trix, and she was grateful, it meant that they had been in SO much trouble, they couldn't get away, no doubt in lock down, unable to teleport, Bloom hung the dress up and waited some more, only a few more hours, it was noon and the wedding was at 5, she petted Kiko absentmindedly, staring out a window, Musa sat beside her and tilted her head.

"Uh, hmm, well he said he'd have it all planned out, he said to go to the clearing in the forest, where you first talked, and you'd be teleported to the chapel, easy, but the hard part is getting out and being gone for a hour or two"

"There wont be a reception, just a wedding and then we're heading straight to the honeymoon" Bloom replied quickly and softly, Musa nodded

"You look tense, but they say that's normal, and to be unsure too, but the thing to remember is, how much you love him and how he loves you, and that this is the best thing ever, and you'll have nothing to worry about" Musa turned to look at Bloom, and stifled a yawn "darn it afternoon sleepies" she finished, rubbing her eyes

"I know I have nothing to worry about, I just dislike waiting, if something is going to happen, i'll speed it up if I have to...but then he'd know" Bloom smiled some, "and he'd say I was impatient, that I should have waited, so fine, I will, but hey, I never said i'd find it fun or easy" Bloom finished with a slight nod, the rest of the afternoon went by, like most saturday afternoons, and Bloom, as usual was grateful, she didn't even get any more problems from Sky, another good thing, and as 5 neared closer, she felt more and more sure, that this would be the best day ever, in her entire life, she figured she'd explain to her earth parents later, like the day after, what else could she do, then she decided to send them a letter, and hope for the best, she had tried her best to explain it all, in the hopes they'd be understanding and be supportive, which she felt on the fence about, but felt a stable feeling of reassured, so she felt she could face things with enough confidence.

8-8-8-8-8

Diaspro was holding Sky, just like she wanted to, and he'd drank the potion, just as planned, and like she planned, he fell for her again, and was reminded of why they were engaged in the first place, which was good, she didn't want to lose him again, and now, neither did he, he'd stay and love her forever, just in the way she wanted, she'd even gotten him to purpose again and renew their vows for marriage, it would be a week, but she'd managed to settle on a date, the next friday of next week, and it would be the happiest day of her life, and she knew he felt the same, and as they walked through the gardens, she felt everything slip into place, her hand in his.

8-8-8-8-8-8

The time was upon them, Bloom and the others snuck out and went to the clearing in the forest, there in her wedding dress, Bloom stood and waited for the teleport to work, and as it did, she closed her eyes and smiled, knowing she was about to make the best decision of her life, Aisha and the others were in whatever dresses they had, or should say Stella had, and readied themselves, they had reappeared in a hallway, adjacent to a large room, in a doorway, while the others filed in, Stella took Bloom's arm and waited with her, her cheeks pink, not only from makeup, but she suspected nerves, here Stella was, escorting Bloom to her happily ever after, and sooner than she thought, but Bloom could tell that she was happy. Stella waited for the cue, and then led Bloom along the aisles, and there, at the altar, stood Valtor, his smile warm and inviting, as she neared, he held out his hand, the priest saying what he needed to, and Stella let go of her, allowing her to take Valtor's hand, and there they stood, saying their vows and exchanging the rings, her ring glittering and small, his, medium and a solid band, then came the I do's and Bloom leapt at the chance, kissing Valtor with all she had, him grinning into it and kissing back, finally, they were wed, and she knew, they would live happily ever after, anything that would happen later, she knew she could deal with, after all, her dream had come true, and as she lay in Valtor's arms, her confidence only soared higher.

Note: this was as far as it goes, the rest we leave up to the readers, as this is the happy ending we wanted :) sorry was so SUPER slow, got lazy :P


End file.
